O relacjach międzypółczarodziejskich
by Maratka
Summary: SPOILERY DO "KRWI OLIMPU" Streszczenia mi nie wychodzą, po prostu przeczytajcie :)


**Słowo od autorki (czyli ode mnie, gdybyście mieli wątpliwości, że piszę to ja, a nie na przykład jakiś potomek kochanej Umbridge)**

**Z publikacją fanfika czekałam tak długo, bo zawiera duuuże spoilery do „Krwi Olimpu". Jeśli więc nie przeczytaliście jeszcze ostatniej części Olimpijskich Herosów (swojej opinii na jej temat wyrażać nie będę, szkoda moich nerwów i Waszej frustracji) dam Wam chwilę na ucieczkę.**

**Ciągle ze mną jesteście? Okay, tylko żeby potem nie było, że to moja wina.**

**Z chęcią napisania crossovera pomiędzy Harrym i Persiakiem nosiłam się dość długo, bo od przeczytania „Znaku Ateny", ale postanowiłam zaczekać, aż obie serie będą zakończone. W końcu głupio by było, gdybym pisała, dajmy na to, na dwudziesty rozdział, Nico zazdrosny o Annabeth, a tu BAM! wychodzi „Dom Hadesa" i okazuje się… Wiadomo, co. To ostrzeżenie dla tych, którzy jeszcze nie przeczytali wszystkich części, a dalej tu są. Szukacie guza, moi kochani półbogowie… A właściwie spoilerów. Tylko pamiętajcie, to Wasz wybór.**

**Teraz kilka słów o samym fanficku. Nie będę Was przekonywać, że jest fantastyczny czy coś w tym stylu, to Wy musicie zdecydować, czy tak jest. Uprzedzę Was jedynie, że jest to moje pierwsze dłuższe opowiadanie w stylu fanfiction. Liczę więc na wskazówki z Waszej strony.**

**Opis fabuły? Jestem okropna w pisaniu streszczeń i tylko bym Was zniechęciła, wybaczcie**

**Nie spodziewajcie się szaleństw w stylu Riordana czy historii magii jak żywcem wziętej od Cioci Rowling. Będzie w stylu Maratki, może niekoniecznie tak wciągającym, ale wkładam w niego całe swoje serce i mam nadzieję, że to docenicie i będziecie oczekiwać kolejnych rozdziałów (które, nawiasem - dosłownie – mówiąc, postaram się w miarę regularnie dodawać).**

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

><p>- Lumos.<p>

Ledwie słyszalny szept zakłócił niczym dotąd niezmącony spokój chłodnej jesiennej nocy. Po chwili dołączyło do niego kilka rzuconych półgębkiem przekleństw. Następnie nastąpił cichy świst i przytłumione głosy wypełniły wilgotne powietrze.

- Protego Totallum. Salvio Hexia.

- Repello Mugoletum.

- Protego Horriblis. Muffliato.

Z czasem głosy nikły, aż w końcu znów zapanowała cisza.

* * *

><p>- Na spodnie Posejdona, uważaj!<p>

W głuchej ciszy przestworzy te słowa odbijały się echem jeszcze długo po tym, jak zostały wypowiedziane. Uważny słuchacz wychwyciłby delikatny szum, jaki wydawały opierzone skrzydła, wzbijając ich właścicieli, grupę pegazów, coraz wyżej i wyżej, jakby jeźdźcy wcale im nie ciążyli.

- Mroczny, jeśli chciałeś nas zabić, nie musiałeś lecieć aż tu. Mogłeś nas po prostu wrzucić do zatoki Long Island i byłoby po sprawie.

- Wiesz, że to by nic nie dało. I wybacz szefie, robię co mogę.

- Wiem. I nie mów do mnie szefie.

* * *

><p>Wschodzące słońce powoli zaczynało oświetlać mizernie wyglądający namiot. Stał samotnie pomiędzy drzewami, otoczony przeszywająco zimnym powietrzem i poranną mgłą. Słońce pięło się coraz to wyżej i wyżej, a wnętrze namiotu powoli budziło się z niespokojnego snu. Nagle dał się słyszeć trzask, a później poirytowany, nieco zachrypnięty dziewczęcy głos.<p>

- Ronald, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie zostawiał różdżki na podłodze? Kiedyś w końcu ją złamię, a Ollivander nie zrobi ci kolejnej!

W tej samej chwili z namiotu wypadła właścicielka owego głosu, dziewczyna około osiemnastoletnia, z burzą brązowych włosów spiętych niedbale.

- Może po prostu uważaj trochę? Nie złamałabyś dwóch poprzednich gdybyś nie chodziła cały czas z nosem w książce albo nie zajmowała się obgadywaniem wszystkich z Ginny. I tak, uprzedzę twoje następne pytanie, słyszałem jak obie na mnie narzekacie – do dziewczyny dołączył wysoki rudowłosy chłopak o twarzy usianej piegami.

- Nie wiem, dlaczego masz do mnie pretensje o to, że czasem wymienię się z Ginny opiniami na różne tematy, w tym twój, skoro sam wcale nie jesteś lepszy ze swoim podsłuchiwaniem. Powinnam była wyrzucić uszy dalekiego zasięgu zaraz po tym, jak sprawiliście je sobie z Harrym. Poza tym, gdybyś nie dawał mi powodów do narzekania, to nie musiałabym tego robić.

- Niech państwo Weasley mi wybaczą, że przerywam – z namiotu wyszedł trzeci lokator, czarnowłosy chłopak w okrągłych okularach – ale muszę spytać. O co, na brodę Merlina, tym razem wam poszło?! To nie żadne z was siedziało na warcie przez prawie całą noc. Miałem nadzieję na kilka, powtarzam, kilka godzin snu, ale wy od samego rana musicie mi się drzeć nad uchem!

- Wiesz, Harry, chyba zamiast namiotu powinieneś pilnować różdżki Rona.

- Nie kłóciliśmy się przypadkiem o to, że mnie obgadujesz?

- A czy ja nie mam innych, ciekawszych rzeczy do obgadywania? Naprawdę, Ron… poza tym, jeśli jesteś taki dokładny, to chodziło o twoje podsłuchiwanie i ogólnie o to, że jesteś nieznośny.

- Ogólnie? Ja jestem nieznośny? Dobrze wiedzieć, bo sądziłem, że to ty nawet na chwilę…

- Czy wy naprawdę musicie się wydzierać od rana do nocy?

- Ciesz się, że w ogóle ze sobą rozmawiamy.

- Dokładnie! Nie pamiętasz już, jaką męczarnią było przebywanie w jednym namiocie z obrażoną Hermioną?

- Ja się obraziłam? Nic nie z tego nie wyniosłeś, Ronald... Zawsze, zawsze moja wina. Hermiona krzyczy, Hermiona się obraża, Hermiona to stara wiedźma, ale pogódźcie się z faktem, że dwóch dni byście beze mnie…

- Nie przetrwali. Tak, wiem. Mogłabyś już nam przestać to powtarzać – odparł zrezygnowany Harry.

- Nie utwierdzaj jej w tym! Za chwilę będziemy musieli sprawić sobie drugi namiot na jej ego – mruknął Ron, w duchu śmiejąc się z tego, jak łatwo udało mu się z Hermioną wyprowadzić przyjaciela z równowagi. Nie sądzili, że pójdzie z górki, więc w rękawie mieli jeszcze po kilka rzeczy, na których temat mogliby z dziewczyną pokrzyczeć.

Hermiona już otwierała usta, żeby coś odparować, ale Harry szturchnął ją i powiedział z uśmiechem błąkającym mu się w kąciku ust:

- Doskonała akcja, panie i panowie. Potter obudzony i wkurzony. Możemy zjeść śniadanie?

* * *

><p>Pegazy wolno podchodziły do lądowania. Przeszywające, wilgotne powietrze i gęsta poranna mgła wcale nie ułatwiały im tego zadania. Po dłuższym czasie krążenia nad polaną w środku pogrążonej jeszcze we śnie puszczy grupa skrzydlatych w końcu zeszła na ziemię. Zaraz po wylądowaniu wierzchowce zaczęły przytupywać, stukając kopytami o lekko zmrożony grunt. Zaraz też zeszli z nich jeźdźcy, zesztywnieli i obolali po całonocnym locie. Szczupły, ciemnowłosy chłopak zsiadł z kruczoczarnego wierzchowca i spróbował całkowicie się wyprostować.<p>

- Wiesz, Mroczny, super, że się starasz i tak dalej, ale mógłbyś, no nie wiem… Może lecieć w jednym tempie? Na jednej wysokości? Albo chociaż cały czas głową do góry? Byłoby świetnie – powiedział, krzywiąc się lekko, kiedy jego próba powrotu do pozycji prostopadłej do ziemi spełzła na niczym.

- Percy, nie narzekaj – odparła wysoka blondynka, również krzywiąc się po uciążliwym przeżyciu. – Wiatr to nie jego wina.

- Taa, specjalistą od wiatru jest tu ktoś inny – powiedział Percy, zerkając na wysokiego blondyna, może nieco młodszego od niego.

- Stary, dobrze wiesz, że gdybym mógł coś z tym zrobić…

- Żartuję przecież – mruknął, uśmiechając się lekko. – Szczerze mówiąc, przypomniały mi się stare, dobre czasy… Wiecie, sprzed Gai i tego wszystkiego, kiedy czasem wyskoczyliśmy gdzieś z Kronosem.

- Ja nie miałem wielu okazji do latania na pegazach – dodał chłopak, który, jak już pewnie większość z Was się domyśliła, nosił imię Jason. – Stąpanie twardo po ziemi i te sprawy.

- Ale przyznajcie, na Argo II było… - Percy zawahał się, a jego uśmiech nieco zbladł. – Lepiej…

- Wiesz, lepiej nam też było w siódemkę, ale na to niestety nie mamy wpływu! – wybuchła dziewczyna z piórami wetkniętymi w brązowe włosy. – Przepraszam – mruknęła, spuszczając głowę. Percy zrobił to samo.

- Piper, wszyscy za nim tęsknimy – dodała blondynka, próbując wzrokiem dodać jej otuchy.

Nagle ich świetne humory odeszły w niepamięć.


End file.
